castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos Campaign
PLEASE NOTE: THIS PAGE IS STILL IN DEVELOPMENT. Chaos gems: What are they? Chaos gems are gems that can be forged into equipment slots. Each has an Elemental power (piercing or resistance), and two random powers (see last section). Besides powers, each gem has several attributes: Form: Purely cosmetic *Crystal *Gem *Jewel *Stone Rarity: affects the quality of the bonus to each power * * * * Elemental power: affects the type of the gem. 1 at random of the following: *Fire Pierce or Fire Resistance *Earth Pierce or Earth Resistance *Wind Pierce or Wind Resistance *Water Pierce or Water Resistance Gems with Elemental Pierce can only be forged into offensive Forge slots (weapon, glove, amulet, shield, war banner, boot). Gems with Elemental Resistance can only be forged into defensive Forge slots (helmet, armor, shield, war banner). Legendary gems can only be forged to Legendary items. How to get them Chaos Gems can be obtained these ways: *Complete all tasks in a Campaign (Easy for a gem, Normal for a , Hard for an ) *Alchemize 1000 shards of the same type: if you start a campaign but don't do all the tasks, you will be awardedYou will get them once you start another campaign, no matter its level shards for each task you completed (Easy campaign gives Common shards, etc.). **Level 200 is the minimum requirement to perform the alchemy. *Alchemize several gems of a lower level: **3 gems can be alchemized into a gem. **3 gems can be alchemized into an gem. **4 gems can be alchemized into a gem. Tasks to be done at each level Tasks you will be asked to complete in each campaign consist of six tasks in top row, three monster tasks in bottom row. Deal damage to monsters You will be given 3 random types of monster and a certain amount of each. Deal at least the specified amount of damage to each of them. *Easy campaign: deal 5% damage. **Leftmost task: 8 kills, from pool: Cronus, Kromash, Lotus, … be completed **Middle task: 5 kills, from pool: Ambrosia, Corvintheus, Jahanna, Genesis, … be completed **Rightmost task: 1 kills, from pool: Agamemnon, Poseidon, Kessaran, Alexandra, … be completed *Normal campaign: deal 10% damage. **Leftmost task: 9 kills, from pool: Ragnarok, Gehenna, … be completed **Middle task: 5 kills, from pool: Aspect of Death, Kessaran, Lord of Darkness, … be completed **Rightmost task: 2 kills, from pool: Vargulis, Chromus, Samael, Cronus Astaroth, … be completed *Hard campaign: deal 15% damage. **Leftmost task: 10 kills, from pool: Vermilion, Poseidon, Azeron, Kessaran, Magmos, Alexandra, Alpha Bahamut, Fenix, Typhonus, Urmek … be completed **Middle task: 6 kills, from pool: Alperon, Svarog, Leviathan of the Deep, Leviathan of the Void, Leviathan of the Grove, Ogrimus, Rodenom, Verminarch, Aspect of Death, … be completed **Rightmost task: 5 kills, from pool: Vargulis, Chromus, Samael, Cronus Astaroth … be completed (% of damage related to the monster total life) Top row tasks Complete 6 of the following tasks (chosen randomly): Shards A Chaos Gem will only be awarded upon completion of all the tasks given to the player per campaign. However, if the player fails to complete all the tasks in the campaign, gem shards will be earned for each task successfully finished. Shard quality is awarded based on the difficulty of the campaign (i.e. a common campaign awards common quality shards) and can be saved up and used to alchemize a gem of the same quality as the shards used at a rate of 1000 shards per gem. Shards are awarded upon completion of the respective task as follows: Shards are not awarded immediately upon the timer expiring on a failed campaign. The player has to start another campaign before receiving the shards awarded from the previous one. Powers Each Chaos Gem will have 1 random power among the following Click on the min–max range to show full four coloured rows that list range by quality as can be seen in Refine. All types have same minimum and maximum amounts, defined by gem rarity. | rowspan="8" style="padding: 0px 8px;" | | rowspan="8" style="padding: 0px 8px;" | | rowspan="8" style="padding: 0px 8px;" | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Earth Pierce |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Wind Pierce |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Water Pierce |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Fire Resistance |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Earth Resistance |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Wind Resistance |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Water Resistance |} and 2 random powers among the following: | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Physical Resistance | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Base Attack | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Base Defense | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Aggressive General Boost | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Balanced General Boost | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Defensive General Boost | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Divine Power | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Guild Coin Bonus | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Energy to Defense | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" | + Damage to Whirlwind | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" | + Chance to Evade | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" | + Health to Heal | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" | + Chance to Polymorph | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Increase Mass Heal | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |- | style="padding: 0px 8px;" |Critical Strike | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | | style="padding: 0px 8px; text-align:center; " | |} *Notes to include in table * - Legendary base defense of 5.36% on epic gem not sure where 8% is accurate Each power has a range depending on the rarity of the gem. *Example: a gem awarded with Physical Pierce might be +1 to +40 if Common, +41 to +80 if Rare, +81 to +120 if Epic and +121 to +160 if Legendary (please note this is just and example, not a fact) *Ranges should be given by devs as it is a hard task to discover them. If you happen to know any of them, please write it here or in the comments. We don't even know if certain amount of each range is shared (0-40, 35-80, 85-120...) Refining PLEASE NOTE: THIS SECTION NEEDS TO BE WRITTEN. Refining rerolls the values of the powers in a gem. The powers themselves can not be changed, only the values. Refine Crystals Refining consumes Refine Crystals. Refine Crystals can be gained from World Monster. There's a chance for Refine Crystal to drop when hitting, and they are part of the World Monster loot. Refine Refine is found under Keep navigation. You select a Chaos Gem from the list presented. Selected gem is shown at the top, in Refine window. It's powers are listed below the gem. You can lock any powers you do not want to reroll. When you click Refine, unlocked power values are rerolled. They can decrease or increase. Power Values When you have selected a gem to refine, powers are listed below the gem. Values are colour coded: * White, the value is low. * , the value is average. * , the value is high. * , the value is maximum possible or near that. Notes *Introduced: April 25th, 2016 *Refining introduced: January 9th, 2018 *Please help us to gather accurate info by filling this spreadsheet (HERE) with your data. Finding the range for each power would be very useful. *Monster tasks could probably be changed from bullet list to table |} |}